Good Day
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: Request from another site, a yuri with Tsunade/Sakura/OC.


Me: This was requested from another site but hey you can still still enjoy it from here ^^

* * *

Name- Yuji Niaomi (last, first)

Age- 17

Appearance- Dirty blonde hair with violet colored eyes.

Personality- loud mouth (won't shut up), tempered, stubborn, energetic

(Me: My note, Sakura and Niaomi are going out. It works best with my idea.)

* * *

You were skipping down the street humming lightly on your way to your girlfriend Sakura's house. She had invited you over for the night and you were quite happy to be going there since she had been on so many missions lately. You knocked on her door quickly as you heard her say to come in making you smile happily. You opened the door and took your shoes off as Sakura smiled walking towards you.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" you said happily hugging her as she laughed lightly hugging you back.

"Hey Niaomi." she said sweetly as you both let go and gave her a little kiss before smiling.

"So what's the plan then?" you asked curiously as she walked into the kitchen and said, "Well I'm going to make a nice dinner and I hope you don't mind.. But I invited Tsunade over too."

You tilted your head giving her a cute smile as you said, "Why would I mind, Tsunade is fun."

"Good.. I'm glad you were okay with it." she said going back into the kitchen as you walked in behind her sighing.

You were hoping to have some alone time with Sakura but then again maybe she wouldn't mind having Tsunade join in as well. You began chatting with Sakura as she was making dinner until you heard a knock on her door making you perk up.

"I'll get it!" you said excitedly running to the door and opening it to see Tsunade.

"Hi Tsunade!" you said waving happily as she gave a light smile walking in.

"Hey Niaomi." she said calmly while taking off her shoes.

"You made it." Sakura said coming out of the kitchen as she nodded.

"Of course, it wasn't hard to slip by Shizune." she said as you and Sakura laughed.

"Well the food should be ready very soon." she said as you skipped into the kitchen saying, "I'll start setting the table."

You began getting everything out and placing it down while humming as Tsunade stood watching you. Once you finished you clapped happily turning towards Sakura as she gave you a thank you nod.

You began talking to Tsunade at the table since Sakura said she didn't want any help. You told her about the missions she had given you and how you hoped to get some like or not like them. She stayed for the most part silent letting you talk since she knew it was what you did best.

"Alright, it's finished." Sakura said bringing everything out and placing it down.

"It looks delicious Sakura!" you said as she blushed lightly appreciating the complement.

You all began eating as you talked about nothing in particular and Sakura told you about the things she had been doing while on missions. Tsunade seemed for the most part quiet which wasn't unusual for her.

After eating you decided to clean up for Sakura while she take a break since she did all the cooking. You cleaned them while humming as Tsunade cleaned up the table so there weren't any crumbs on the table.

"So what now?" you asked curiously once you had finished as they looked at one another than you.

"How about we put that mouth of yours to good use." Tsunade said as you blinked when you were suddenly pushed up against the wall making you squeak in surprise.

You were about to say something but Tsunade silenced it with her lips on yours, her tongue instantly slipped in your mouth as you moaned lightly enjoying it. Sakura came up beside you and began sucking on your neck making you moan into Tsunade's mouth.

Tsunade broke apart from you as she began pulling your clothes off while you helped her with hers. You then both turned your attention to Sakura as you kissed her roughly pushing her against the wall. You began ripping her clothes off as Tsunade reached around you grasping your breasts and squeezing them.

"Tsunade.." you groaned pulling off Sakura's panties as you nipped into her neck.

You grabbed Sakura's breasts as she moaned running her hands in your hair and arching into you. You gave her a sloppy kiss as you felt Tsunade's hands leave your breasts making you pout wanting to be touched again. You shivered lightly as you suddenly felt Tsunade's hand sliding up your leg towards your dripping opening. You felt her make her two fingers into scissors as she slipped a finger into both you and Sakura. You moaned again bucking towards Sakura while pushing your body into hers. You could feel Tsunade's large breasts push into your back sandwiching you between the both of them as her finger began moving inside you.

"Tsunade..." Sakura groaned as she rubbed her thumb on your hardening buds.

You gasped at her cold hands while bucking along to Tsunade's finger making you and Sakura grind into one another. You began panting softly as Sakura's breath hit your neck and the vibrations from moaning in her chest could be felt on you.

"Uh.. Tsunade... I.. " you tried to speak but your throat closed up as you felt yourself come against her finger.

"Tsunade!" Sakura suddenly cried as she followed right behind you while you both helped each other from falling.

Once you both caught your breath you pushed off the wall and pushed Tsunade against it as she let you both take control. You each took one of her breasts into your mouth and began sucking and nipping at her sensitive skin while she moaned putting her hand on both of your heads.

"Mmm.. Niaomi.. But that mouth of yours to even better use." Tsunade said as you giggled lightly getting on your knees as you were at eye level with her wet cavern.

You pushed your tongue inside her as she bucked pushing it in further but you held her hips in place wanting the upper hand. Your head began bobbing as you pumped it inside her while Sakura focused on her upper body. You used one of your hands to tease and play with her clit as she inhaled sharply and moaned.

"Oh Niaomi.. Faster.. Uh.. Harder." she begged as you did as she asked picking up your pace and rolling her clit between her fingers.

Your tongue pushed in as far as it could as you took one of your fingers pushing it in as well to spread her walls wider. She was bucking and panting to your thrusts as Sakura was sucking roughly on one nipple and squeezing the other. Tsunade tilted her head to the side as she groaned and you knew she was reaching her peak.

"Sakura.. Nia.. Oohh mi!" she groaned coming into your mouth as you lapped up her juices happily.

She slumped down to the ground as Sakura joined you both on the ground while she sighed happily.

"So Niaomi are you really actually glad Tsunade came over?" Sakura said smirking towards you as you smiled happily saying, "Most defiantly."

* * *

Me: Alright that was all, feel free to review...


End file.
